Cold Blooded
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: "You can't trust a cold blooded woman. She'll love you and leave you for dead." Dean's a demon and life is completely uncomplicated till he meets her, from there everything he thought he knew is turned on it's head. Can Dean handle someone as cold blooded as he is? I don't own anything Supernatural. Set during the first three episodes of season 10.
1. Chapter 1

The music is loud, loud enough that it feels like the whole bar is rocking with it, but most of the patrons are too drunk or too stoned to notice. Dean and Crowley had rolled in about an hour ago, the two sitting in a back, corner booth knocking back whiskey like it was going out style as they watch the drunken pairings dance together on the floor. Grinding and touching, almost having sex while others continue to party around them.

The music and the obnoxious people on the floor made it impossible to flag down the bartender for another round. Aggravated, Dean grabs up the glasses and marches through the crowd toward the bar. People moved out of his way, almost on instinct, able to feel that he was something different, something dangerous. When he made it to the bar, he slammed the glasses down next to a woman sipping on her own glass. She turned slightly, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him as he gruffly addressed the bartender for another drink. As the bartender scrambled away Dean finally noticed the woman next to him. He took a second to look her over before addressing her. Dark brown hair, dark midnight blue eyes, black leather jacket covering a dark red tight fitted shirt, and black skinny jeans that showed off just how long her legs really were.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" Dean smirked. The woman smirked back before taking another sip from her drink.

"You could say that, but what I was really thinking about was if I should kill you for slamming that glass down so hard you spilled the rest of your drink on me." Dean looked slightly curious as he glanced down to find that her hand was covered in the whiskey that had been left in the bottom of the glass before his smile returned.

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" The woman raised her eyebrow again before fully turning to face Dean. She leaned in close, close enough that her scarlet colored lips were only centimeters away from his as she gave him a leisurely smug smile.

"Like how you slammed that drunk into the wall on your way in here, after bumping into you when he stumbled?" Dean chuckled as he let his eyes run over the rest of her face. She was hot, not in his usual 'drunk bimbo I'm taking back to the room for a one night stand' hot, but in a 'dark, seductive, slightly dangerous' kind of hot. She already had him wanting to leave before he had even gotten his drinks and they hadn't even shared names.

"Touché." The woman's smile turned pleased as she pulled away a little.

"I'm Dean." He held out his hand for her, but she barely gave it a glance before returning to her drink.

"I know." She said as the bartender set down Dean's drinks on the bar in front of him. She motioned for the bartender as she pulled some bills out of her pocket, standing up to leave.

"You're not going to give me your name?" Dean asked a little irked at the woman's blasé behavior. The woman just smiled again before she stepped up to Dean, becoming intimately close as she spoke.

"Friday's are karaoke night. I imagine I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." Before Dean could think of something to say she was gone, people moving out of her way just as quickly as they had for him earlier as she disappeared into the crowd. Dean could feel the throb of his disappointment as he picked up his drinks from the bar and headed back to the corner booth he had been sitting in before. When he returned Crowley took his drink and failed to use it to hide his smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean growled as he took a swig.

"Oh nothing." Crowley chuckled as he took a drink from his own glass.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean grumbled as he turned to look back toward the door the woman had surely disappeared through.

"It's not often you can't charm their pants off." Crowley mused, making Dean's gaze flash to his with a spine chilling glare that made Crowley hesitate a little before continuing.

"Did you at least get her name. I could track her down." Crowley suggested.

"No." Dean said, shutting down the conversation. Crowley worked harder to conceal his grin, fearing pissing off Dean anymore, but not able to ignore his amusement that a human girl had been able to creep so deep under Dean's skin when he normally seemed so unshakable.

The next evening Dean and Crowley arrived back at the bar. Karaoke seemed to be a big deal. The parking lot was overflowing with cars and the smell of booze was heavily prevalent, more so than the night before. There must have been a hundred people packed into that small bar, but there was only one that Dean was looking for. His eyes roamed the crowd looking for the dark hair and midnight eyes that captured his attention yesterday.

He must have searched the crowd a dozen times before he came to the conclusion that she wasn't there. He and Crowley went back to the booth at the far end of the bar after ordering their drinks and watched as moron after moron went on the little stage to drunkenly sing one song or another. After plying Crowley with enough booze to float a ship, Dean convinced him to go up, chuckling as the King of Hell belted out 'Highway to Hell' with only a slight slur to his words.

They sat in the back for a couple hours, Dean's eyes constantly roaming the room, still searching. It was just before midnight when Dean came to terms with the fact she probably wasn't coming and had merely played with his head the night before. He angrily got up from the booth and returned to the bar for another round, but before he could get his drink his eyes caught sight of something red.

He turned from the bar and watched in surprise as his dark haired beauty stepped up onto the little stage, grabbing the mic from the last singer who was stumbling off. His eyes were glued to her as he took in everything about her. She had pulled back her hair with a red ribbon, she lacked the leather jacket from the night before, but she wore a similar tight fitted shirt, this time in black, the black skinny jeans replaced with dark washed blue, the bottoms tucked into black combat boots.

He didn't even notice when the bartender had placed his drinks on the bar behind him. He was entranced as he listened to her sing. Her voice was soft but certain with a throatiness that kept it from being high pitched. It would have seemed angelic if the words hadn't been alluding to the devil inside her.

 _You can't trust a cold blooded man_

 _Girl, don't believe in his lies_

 _Can't trust a cold blooded man_

 _He'll love you and leave you alive_

 _There's one thing you must understand_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded man_

 _Can't trust a cold blooded woman_

 _Boy, don't you lie in her bed_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

 _She'll love you and leave you for dead_

 _There's one thing you must understand_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

 _And all the times I stayed and wonder why, are to blame, oh_

 _And all the times that I'm reminded by, I'm ashamed, oh yeah_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded lover_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded slave_

 _You can't trust a cold blooded other_

 _In the end they'll just drive you insane_

 _There's one thing you must understand_

 _Can't trust a cold blooded_

 _Can't trust a cold blooded_

 _Man_

Dean ignored his drink still sitting at the bar and moved to the edge of the stage. Watching as she came down and followed her back to a table not that far from his own. When she slid into the booth, Dean quickly slid into the one across from her. Annoyingly, she didn't seem at all surprised to see him.

"So, is that a promise or a threat?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked with a smile as she picked up her drink.

"Which gets me your name?" She chuckled as she set her drink back down to the side before leaning over the table a little so she was looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Persistent aren't we? I would say the promise will get you what you want." Dean grinned.

"I'm willing to take part in that promise." He leaned over the table, leaning close enough that their noses were only an inch apart. She smiled and her eyes dipped from his to look at his lips before she leaned back. She grabbed her jacket that had been laying in the booth. She dropped a couple bills onto the table before standing.

"Lead the way." She all but purred and Dean was quick to follow her movements. He took a hold of her elbow and steered her through the crowd toward the door. He spotted Crowley as he walked past their booth, winking with a grin as Crowley just shook his head. Dean opened the door to the Impala's passenger seat, allowing her to slid in before he moved around and slipped into the driver's side. He drove them back to the motel room he and Crowley had checked into the day before.

She met him at the front of the car, smiling before she leaned up to leave a soft lingering kiss on his lips that left him wanting more. His hands roamed her sides before coming up, grasping at her upper arms, pushing her back toward the room till her back was flush against the door, he moved his lips down the column of her throat as he fought with his pocket to retrieve the key and unlock the door. She broke away as the door opened, pulling her jacket off to drape over the little desk chair, followed quickly by her tight black shirt to reveal a black lace bra that made him ache for her more. He moved quickly to keep up to her as he moved toward the bed, stripping away his own shirts and kicking off his boots.

The lingering looks that had started their adventure quickly turned into heated chaste kisses that didn't stay anywhere long. Pulling them both closer as they fought for what they both wanted. It wasn't long before both were passed out on the bed satisfied with the evening's concluding performance.

She stirred a few hours later, a small smile gracing her face as she glanced over at Dean who was still sleeping next to her. She quietly slipped out of the bed, pulling on her clothes as she found them strewn across the room. When she got to her jacket she pulled out the little surprise she kept in the interior pocket.

She turned as she heard Dean waking, his soft snores stopping with a snort. She watched as he felt at the other side of the mattress, only to find it empty, he sat up, eyes still blurry from sleep, but spotted her standing by the door.

"I thought choosing the promise got me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Dean asked as he pushed himself up against the headboard. She smiled as she took a step closer, bringing her to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, it does. You can call me Angelisa." Dean smirked, but it turned into a scowl as Angelisa revealed the small gun she had been concealing.

"Good-bye, Dean." The bang from the gun would be enough to startle most of the motel awake if it hadn't been located in such a bad part of town. Angelisa quickly retreated from the room, wrapping the gun in a cloth before tucking it back into her jacket.

Angelisa had retreated too quickly, not paying attention to the fact Dean was still breathing, his heart still beating and that the bullet had failed to kill him or even make him slump with pain. Dean growled as he pulled himself from the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. The bullet had gone straight through his chest, the wound already closing as Dean grabbed himself a drink and flopped back down on the bed to wait for Crowley. It was a couple hours and the sun was beginning to rise when Crowley strolled into the motel room. He faltered in his stride when his eyes locked on Dean sitting on the bed alone with a drink in his hand.

"Would've thought you'd be happier this morning after scoring some last night." Crowley commented.

"It was all fine and dandy till she pulled a gun." Dean waved a hand toward the hole in the wall, still covered in his blood with the bullet lodged deep inside the wood paneling. Crowley smirked as he looked at the wall before he glanced back at Dean who was glaring at him.

"What could possibly be so funny about my getting shot, Crowley?" Dean growled as he stood from the bed walking to the mini-fridge to get another drink.

"Are you kidding? Everything about this is funny. Dean Winchester, the most volatile guy still standing, managed to find an equally violent woman who shoots him before the night is out? That's priceless and I have to admit, a great policy. No awkward morning afters if you just kill the one night stand before dawn." Dean sneered at Crowley as he moved back toward the bed, stooping down to grab the bag from beneath it and retrieved a tee shirt and button up.

"Did you get a name at least?" Crowley asked. Dean rolled his eyes as he picked up the bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"She called herself Angelisa." Crowley hummed as he thought.

"I think I've heard of her. Though I think my contact called her Rosaline." He mused. Dean raised an eyebrow at that.

"You've heard of her? How could you have heard of her if she's going by a totally different name? Plus, she's human."

"So were you. So is your brother, but I'd known about the two of you long before you ever heard of me. And having gone through your stash of fake ID's I would expect you to understand the use of an alias."

"Well now she's pissed me off. It's time to move on." Dean marched out the door, Crowley not far behind.

They drove a couple hours, bringing them a couple towns over where they checked into another run down motel. The next bar wasn't much different from the last, too loud music, a couple day drinkers sitting at the bar while a few guys stood around the pool tables. Crowley ordered up a couple drinks while Dean queued up the balls and lined up the cue ball.

Hours passed producing one dead boozer, five games of pool and a large number of empty glasses scattered around the table. The bar was filling up as the sun went down. Another karaoke night, ironically enough, and the bad singing being performed by various drunken patrons was setting Dean's teeth on edge till he heard a familiar voice start the next song. Dean scratched as he tried to make his shot, his head snapping up to look at the woman singing from across the bar. Dean's eyes flashed black, startling Crowley. He quickly followed Deans's line of sight to the karaoke stage. He didn't know whether to be amused or worried as he recognize the body across the room.

Dean put down the pool stick, the game forgotten as he moved toward the crowd surrounding the small stage.

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _Let me open up the discussion with_

 _I'm not impressed_

 _With any mother fucking word I say_

 _See I lied that I cried_

 _When he came inside_

 _And now I'm burning a highway to Hades_

 _Shut the fuck up_

 _When I'm trying to thinking_

 _I gotta keep my concentration_

 _Give me one more drink_

 _And then I'll try to remember all the advice_

 _That my good book told me_

 _And all the lost souls say_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Or get me out of the sun_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Someone get me out of the sun_

 _Drugs, bars, backseats of cars blowing boys_

 _What a boring life I've led so far_

 _Just a prime thirteen_

 _When I rode his machine_

 _Tried to keep my body dirty_

 _And my eyes closed and clean_

 _So with a wink_

 _And a smile and a vial of meth_

 _I took his hand_

 _And then we walked through the shadow of death_

 _And then I tried to remember all the advice that my teacher told me_

 _And all the lost souls say_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Or get me out of the sun_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _And get me out of the sun_

 _Someone get me out of the sun_

 _Someone get me out of the sun_

 _Deep, deeper, deeper inside_

 _Pull the wool nice and tight_

 _So that it covers your eyes_

 _Can't find a god, love, Jesus, father_

 _I don't even care that much_

 _So why do I even bother?_

 _So let me just end how I was gonna begin_

 _Don't waste your time waiting 'cause I'm going back in_

 _Now if I could just remember all the advice that my mother told me_

 _And all the_

 _And all the lost souls say_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Or get me out of the sun_

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Just get me out of the sun_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Someone get me out of the sun_

 _(Kill me, just kill me)_

 _Someone get me out of the sun_

Looking at her while up on stage as she sang, seemingly without a care in the world, you wouldn't have guessed that she had attempted to kill him that morning. She looked to be just like every other young woman in the place. Carefree and looking for a good time, though she was admittedly much easier on the eyes. Tonight had brought a black tank top underneath a loose black button up that she had left open. The red ribbon from the night before had been tied around her head to act as a headband, a black pair of jeans tucked into the same pair of combat boots. The only new addition to her outfit that Dean could tell was a gold chained necklace holding a blood red stone. The recurrence of red was now like a flashing warning sign, the color of blood that usually made you hesitate actually drew him in like a moth to the flame. The black letting her disappear and slide from others' scrutiny, while it made Dean watch her all the more closely as he once again watched her descend from the stage and move toward a table away from the crowd.

He didn't know how he hadn't noticed her before. She was sitting in plain view, almost in the middle of the room for everyone to see. Dean didn't know what to feel when it came to her. The anger from before was very much prevalent, but it didn't stop him from wanting to slam her against the wall and have his way with her like he had the night before. Dean stodically walked towards her, coming up from behind. There was no doubt she knew he was there as he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"I guess its true what they say about cold blooded woman. They'll leave for dead." Dean whispered, a shiver visibly ran down her spine, making Dean's lips twitch upward. She took a deep breath before turning in her seat to face Dean and for the first time he saw a flash of uncertainty on her face.

"You said you were willing to take part in the promise. I was just keeping up my end." This time Dean let the smirk creep onto his face as he looked at her.

"I have to admit, your not the first woman who's tried to kill me in bed. Far from the first to try to take me out and probably not the last either."

"I like it better when they stay dead." There was no smile in sight, only a small scowl that vaguely resembled a pout.

"Then you picked the wrong man, sweetheart. The best have tried, but I just keeping popping back up."

"I guess we'll have to change that." Angelisa growled a small smirk coming to her face, making Dean's grow into a cocky grin.

"You won't get the chance." He growled before lunging forward to connect his lips with hers. The rough kiss surprised her, but she didn't pull away, falling into the kiss. She moaned as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Dean smirked before he pulled back, leaving her panting for breath.

"Definitely the most enthusiastic response I've ever had to an assassination attempt." She said breathlessly.

"I should have known you'd be different." She said, her eyes meeting his and Dean grinned.

"Why's that?" He asked intrigued.

"You ooze danger and mischief. Too much to be only human. So what are you, Mr. Rebel?" Dean cocked an eye.

"How unsanctimonious you sound. I'm a demon, sweetheart." Dean allowed his eyes to flash, his green irises turning to black before her eyes. Angelisa hummed as she watched his eyes change before changing again back to their original coloring.

"I take it that's what your friend over there is, too?" Dean smirked.

"Smart _and_ pretty." Dean mused, taking her arm and leading her out of the bar.

"Oh the fun we can have." Dean whispered.

The following week was filled with murder, booze, sex and mischief as Crowley, Dean and Angelisa bar hopped from town to town, indulging themselves before moving on. A long line of bodies were left in their wake and not all from Dean's Mark fueled rage, Angelisa contributed her own bodies to the pile of demons and humans alike as they got in the way. She and Dean were like peas in a pod, Bonnie and Clyde on a demonic level. It amazed Crowley how such a woman could only be human. She was a gun for hire, just like her father before her and she was notorious for cashing many of his clients' tickets before the end of their ten years. They would receive their money and fame and someone would want them knocked off their pedestal. Angelisa was only a call away, with a fee and some information she was willing to take out almost anyone.

Adding Angelisa to their partnership brought an unease to Crowley. By adding Angelisa to the equation it made Dean more violent and more blood thirsty than ever before as he felt the need to show off or protect her and Crowley's value as a companion was dwindling as Dean became more and more entranced with Angelisa, the exact opposite of Colette's influence on Cain.

A part of Crowley had hoped that when Dean had found Angelisa again at that bar that she would have a calming effect, ease the desire for blood shed and tamper Dean's rage by giving it another outlet, but she seemed to be added fuel for the fire. She craved the blood and the violence as much as Dean did, having no intention of trying to turn Dean away from what they both enjoyed. Crowley realized he was running out of time and options.

It was almost a relief when Crowley received a phone call from Sam, letting Crowley know he was hot on their trail and angrier than ever. Crowley wasn't sure who to place his bets on. Dean with the Mark of Cain with his aggressive demeanor and new found infatuation, or his brother who wanted him back no matter how hard or for how long he had to fight to get him. It would definitely be interesting to see what would happen when Sam finally caught up, when he found out about Angelisa. Very interesting indeed.

The bar was filling up, still too early for most people to be out of work. Dean sat next to Crowley at the bar with Angelisa on the other side. Dean looked far from happy as he looked at Crowley, dumbfounded. Angelisa was watching calmly, her expression unreadable as she watched the two men.

"You sent those demons to kill me?" Dean deadpanned.

"To keep you sharp?" Crowley corrected, cringing despite trying to act unapologetic.

"Really?" Dean asked, tilting his head to look at Crowley, his expression less than impressed.

"If it wasn't for me throwing demon chum your way, what do you think would've happened? The mark needs to be sated. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, I turn into a demon. Yeah, yeah. I sort of got that six weeks ago." Dean rolled his eyes as he cut Crowley off, turning back to face the bar and taking a swig from the beer that had been sitting in front of him.

"Just trying to help."

"You lied." Dean stated angrily, glaring at the demon.

"Who do you think you're talking to here? Does the tin man have a sheet-metal willy? Of course I lied." Crowley scoffed making Angelisa snort a laugh into her glass. Dean cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over at Angelisa.

"What's so funny, Angel?" Angelisa rolled her eyes at him.

"He's got a point and I'd never thought about the 'tin man's willy'." Dean rolled his own eyes in response.

"Anyway..." Crowley drones on. "I needed to keep you sharp for our future, about which we need to talk."

" _Our_ future?" Dean asked looking at Crowley incredulously.

"Our professional future. How to put this? If I have to spend one more night in this field petri-dish of broken dreams and B.O., I will cut off my own face." Dean smirked as he sat up straight.

"I don't know what you're talking about. 'Cause I'm good. Hell, I'm great."

"Really? How many suicide wings can you eat? How many one-hit wonders can you karaoke to death?" Dean took a drink before responding.

"Okay, see, the deal was we howl at the moon – no time stamp, no expiration date." Dean's smirk had turned into a merely amused expression as he took another drink from his beer.

"We've howled. We've bayed. We did something extraordinary with triplets, all of which have been massively entertaining. You found a tryst with Angelisa. I will treasure our Flickr albums forever. But now it's time for us to accept what we are and go back to work." Dean picked up his beer, looking it over as he pretended to listen and grinned as he looked over at Crowley.

"Pass."

"Think of it – the King of Hell, Dean Winchester by his side. Together we rule. Together we create the perfect hell. And all of this that's bloomed between us never ends. We're not _ending_ the party. We're just _moving_ the party. Out with the club circuit, in with the stadium tour." Crowley proposed though Dean seemed far from interested, only amused at Crowley's scheme.

"Oh and did I forget to mention, I spoke to moose earlier?"Angelisa leaned on the bar to look around Dean to Crowley, confused by the subject. Moose?

"What?" Dean demanded, the amused expression gone and quickly replaced by a slightly irritated one as he squinted his eyes at Crowley while he scrutinized him. Angelisa looked between Crowley and Dean, she was obviously missing something.

"Yes. Uh, apparently, he's been tracking us for some time now. He got my text from the cell of that demon that you stabbed in blah, blah, blah. It was – words were spoken – emotions. I realize, in retrospect, perhaps too many words, too many emotions." Crowley said, not seeming the least bit repentant.

"He traced the call." Dean stated gruffly, Dean gave a slight chuckle as he nodded his head to what Crowley was saying. He didn't seem angry, but he definitely wasn't happy with the new information. He almost seemed proud and resigned while remaining annoyed with what Angelisa guessed would become an inconvenience.

"My bad. I guess he'll be here by morning – at the latest." Dean threw himself up from the bar stool, knocking it over in his rage.

"You sold me out. Well, that's just lovely." Dean snarled sarcastically.

"I don't know what's going on with you. I truly don't. But I've just about had enough of it. Sold you out? Try 'doing you a favor' everything I've done for you for the past six months – the mark, the First Blade, midwifing you back to life, offering you a seat by my side – has been a favor, a gift, whether you see it or you don't. Take the night. Decide. You know where to find me." Crowley growled at Dean before he left the bar without another word. Angelisa silently watched him go while Dean buried his head in his beer.

"You ready for another day, Angel?" Dean asked, not looking up from his glass. She turned her head to look at him, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I'm ready for anything." She replied and Dean grinned as he pulled his head up. He'd never tell Crowley, but he knew he was growing a soft spot. If Angel had been any different, he would have impaled her with the blade that night he'd found her again in that bar. Dean enjoyed the smile on her face, it wasn't dopey like so many of the girls before her and it wasn't sarcastic like the bitches that stuck their noses in the air when they walked by. She was devious and conniving, but she didn't pull anything, try to weasel her way in or out, she was beautiful, but didn't use it. Dean knew she was special and he wasn't going to let her go.

Dean's eyes flashed down to her lips, once again painted a dark red, before leaning in and planting a sure kiss on her lips. He reveled in it, the softness, the warmth, the ounce of need she poured into it that always made him smirk when they pulled away. She enjoyed this just as much as he did. He almost wished he'd met her when he was human, a soul just as tarnished as his, but she reveled in it, using it as a tool instead of shunning it and turning it into a weakness to be exploited.

"Sing a song for me, Angel." Dean nodded his head toward the empty part of the bar. Angel smiled, leaving one more kiss on his lips before she stood.

"Any requests?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Anything you want." She strolled over to the computer to pick a song, not bothering with a mic as she walked back over to Dean, this was a private performance. Angel gently slid her hand into his and pulled him toward the empty back corner as the song started. Pushing him down into a chair in the dark corner.

 _Been waitin' at these crossroads_

 _Forever and a day_

 _On a guy to buy my soul_

Angelisa sang as she pressed her lips against Dean's neck. He could feel the little ironic smile she wore as she kissed her way down the column of his throat. He groaned, his eyes closing at the sensation. The irony making his lips twitch into a small smirk.

 _I spend all night and day_

 _How much harder can I play_

 _You know I gave my life to Rock n' Roll_

Angel moved forward between Dean's legs where she could press her body against the length of Dean's. Chest to chest, hips to hips. As she finished the line she ground her hips into his. Dean's hands came up, grabbing at her hips, a low groan escaping his throat.

.

 _Here we goooo_

 _Momma begged me please_

 _Yes, she got down on her knees_

 _Said 'You'll burn in that Mississippi sun'_

 _But I'm the only one that's standing here_

 _So Mama don't you have no fear_

 _I'm either last or I've already won_

Angel nibbled Dean's ear lobe pulling back a little as Dean's grip tightened on her hips, trying to pull her closer. He bit his lip, fighting the desire to stand from the chair and drag her to somewhere a little more private, but he didn't want to cut off her singing, didn't want to stop her from what she had started, he was enjoying it too much to stop her.

 _Here we goooo_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Won't you take me down_

 _Standing at the crossroads_

 _A dried up pen in hand_

 _The conversation went like this_

' _Tell me your desire why you pull you pull me from the fire_

 _And we'll seal the deal with a kiss'_

 _Said 'I wanna raise the dead_

 _Find a note that I can shred_

 _On my walls I scrawl my gods_

 _Don't care what happens when I die_

 _As long as I'm alive_

 _All I wanna is rock, rock, rock!'_

Dean almost couldn't handle it. He was becoming desperate as she rocked her hips into his with each 'rock' using them as a cue for her actions. A high pitched whine escaped him before he attached his lips to her neck. Angel's voice becoming breathy with her own desire as his hands began to wander.

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Won't you take me down_

 _Sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil_

 _Sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil_

 _Sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil_

 _Sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Won't you take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Take me down_

 _Won't you take me down?_

Angel whispered the last line in his ear before licking its outer shell. Dean's eyes flashed and before she knew it Angel was being lifted off the ground, Dean wrapping her legs around his waist as he made a break for the nearest door, thankfully the empty men's bathroom. Dean pressed her back against the door roughly, his lips colliding with hers.

"I have no problems taking you down." Dean growled into the kiss making her groan before returning her lips to his.

After shutting down the bar for the night, Dean and Angelisa were driving through the rain, fully intending to enjoy the rest of the night without Crowley. They were almost back to the motel when Dean's phone started ringing in his pocket.

Dean dug the device out, taking a glance at the screen. Unable to quell her curiosity Angelisa leaned a little to her left, looking at the screen. 'Sam'. Dean held the phone, just staring at the screen for a long moment before hitting the accept button.

"I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out." Angelisa could hear a man's voice on the other end as she watched Dean's face. He seemed surprised by whatever the man had said.

"And who is this?" Dean glanced over at Angelisa as she stared at him. How could Dean not know someone who was in his contacts? The other man answered, making Dean scoff.

"On my brother's phone?" Dean had a brother? Dean had never mentioned he had a brother and neither had Crowley. She more than realized the disparity of information they had given each other, but she knew she couldn't blame him for not saying anything about his brother. She wasn't one to talk about family either.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked, seeming a little irritated, but there was a dark look that entered his eyes. Angelisa had only been afraid of Dean once, but that look was enough to send a chill down her spine and she almost felt bad for whoever was on the other end of the call. Tension kept building in his shoulders as he spoke to the man on the phone.

"And how do I know he's still alive?" There was a pause of the other end of the line, before there was a bit of struggle that could be heard and noises Angelisa recognized as pain.

"No, you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing – except the 100% guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you." There was a change in the tone of the man on the phone. Without hearing his words it was easy to decipher that he was pissed at this turn of events.

"I told him to let me go. So whatever jam he's in now, that's his problem." Another pause.

"Yeah, you do that, 'cause he knows me. And he knows damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word." Dean growled into the line before hanging up and throwing the phone into the back seat. Dean glared out the windshield through the pouring rain as he continued to drive. Angelisa slid across the bench seat, her hand moving to the back of his neck, massaging a little to release the pissed off tension that formed a knot in the muscle there. Dean groaned as her lithe fingers manipulated the knot to release and rolled his neck and shoulders. There was a long stretch of silence before Dean spoke.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked."

"About what? The phone call?" Dean shook his head.

"About my brother." Angelisa shrugged, pulling back a little.

"Not my place. Besides, I haven't been forthcoming with information either." Dean smirked, pulling the car over in the middle of nowhere.

"That's exactly what I like about you Angel, nothing personal, just the need to know." Dean leaned in pressing a hot kiss to her lips to end their night the way it began.

"A strip club, Dean? Really?" Angelisa asked unimpressed as Dean lead her to a table by the stage. Dean smirked as he pulled out her chair.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." Dean pushed in her chair and walked over to the bar to get them a couple drinks. Dean came back and a girl came out to start dancing around the pole, flaunting what her mama gave her with for Dean and Angelisa. Angelisa was completely unimpressed till Dean leaned over to start talking in her ear. Whispering how inadequate the dancer was, putting Angelisa on her own little pedestal with every word and she quickly began to enjoy their choice of entertainment. It was all well and good till Dean got a little handsy, the girl jerked away, slapping his hand.

"No touching. House rules." She admonished before sending a look to Angelisa. Angelisa cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head, she wanted to see where Dean was going with this.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked and pull out a twenty dollar bill. Angelisa pushed her chair back with a chuckle.

"Don't be cheap babe. She at least deserves a fifty." Angelisa pulled out a fifty dollar bill from her pocket, walking over to place it over the twenty he had placed on the side of the stage. Dean grinned.

"Go ahead. Pick it, up." Angelisa glanced over her shoulder flirtatiously as she walked back to the table. The dancers scoffed, looking disgustedly at the two of them.

"And we're done." She said, standing to walk away. Dean made a grab at her, making her jerk away.

"Hey, hey, hey. Song's not over, sweetheart." Angelisa saw as a big guy wearing a security shirt looked up from the bar and started walking toward them. He made the mistake of grabbing a hold of Dean's shoulder to try to pull him away.

"Time to go, Jerk." Before the man could realize what was happening Dean was rearing back and slugged the man in the face, knocking him off balance. Dean got in a couple more punches while the stripper ran towards the back screaming, Dean gave the man a kick for good measure before he grabbed up their money and downed the drinks as they walked toward the exit. Dean held the door open for Angelisa as they left, Angelisa stepped to the side as Dean followed her out only to be bumped into by a group of teenagers.

"Move, grandpa." One of the boys called rudely. Dean watched them walk away, offended by the comment. Angelisa stepped forward, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder gently.

"Didn't know mother's where letting their toddlers walk around town on their own these days." Angelisa commented as she glared at the retreating boys making Dean smirk.

"Kids. Am I right? In my day, we respected our elders. Of course, back then, anyone over 30 was ancient. Now 40 year olds are still living with mommy, lying on OkCupid, and taking pictures of their food." Dean and Angelisa snapped around to see Crowley standing a few feet away.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean grumbled.

"A chat. We need to talk about your… anger-management issues." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he looked away from Crowley.

"How 'bout… no? I thought you wanted my help in running hell? Wouldn't my… anger issues… help you achieve that desired goal Mr. King of Hell?" Dean snarked making Crowley scowl while Angelisa struggled to stop a smile from appearing on her lips.

"You'd be surprised." Crowley grumbled before snapping his fingers. The three popped up in front of a bar, startling a day drinker that had been stumbling out to the parking lot.

"Shall we?" Crowley asked, motioning the two inside with an almost bowing gesture. Dean rolled his eyes but went inside, Angelisa close behind as he walked straight to the bar.

"Two shots here, two for her. And he'll have something fancy, with your tiniest umbrella." Crowley looked amused as he took a seat on the bar stool to Dean's left.

"So… How you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled?" Dean grinned amusedly while Angelisa snorted.

"Seriously, Crowley? You sound like a Viagra commercial. Can you hear yourself?" Dean gave a laugh while Crowley scowled.

"I'm not talking about… Little Dean. It's about the Mark. It changed you." Crowley turned away from Angelisa, putting his efforts back into convincing Dean. Dean's smirk remained in place as his eyes flashed black.

"I've noticed." He deadpanned before he allowed his eyes to return to normal.

"And I know that you want to keep the party going. You want to have fun, fun till daddy takes the black eyes away. The fact is… you need to kill now. Not want to, not choose to – need to." Dean just stared at Crowley while the bartender came back placing their drinks in front of them.

"Face it, darling. You're an addict. Death is your drug. And you're gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that dragon." Crowley seemed rather impressed with himself as he broke down the situation into simple terms.

"So?" Dean asked, completely unimpressed with the analogy.

"So… I'm here to facilitate." Dean quirked an eyebrow while Angelisa turned, giving Crowley her complete attention.

"You want me to kill for you." Dean stated.

"I want you to kill for us. Look… You're going to snap eventually. The anger, the blood lust is gonna build up in you until you can't take it anymore, and then… So, the question is, do you want to risk that someone being Rosaline, a civilian, or someone who has it coming?" Angelisa scowled at Crowley with the use of the name. No one called her Rosaline, she hated it. She turned back to the bar and downed her shots in quick secession.

"Like who?" Dean asked.

"Like… Mindy Morris. Caring mother.. loving wife.. cheating trollop. After her husband, Lester, discovered Mindy's liaison amoureuse, heated words were exchanged. In the end, Mindy wanted a divorce.. and 50% of everything. But Lester –" Crowley drew out.

"Lester would rather give up his soul than half his junk." Dean finished, uncaring as he downed a shot.

"We live in a very materialistic world. Mindy's gonna die one way or the other. Why not take the job – feed the beast?" Angelisa smiled as thought about it. It could be fun. Dean seemed hesitant of the idea, so she leaned over his shoulder, pushing her chest against Dean's back.

"I think it could be fun, babe. We can make it worth our while." Angelisa whispered before nipping at his ear to make her point. A shiver ran through Dean, making him grin as his eyes flashed to her before returning to Crowley.

"Fine. One-time deal." Dean downed his other shot as he stood up, Angelisa following behind. Crowley smiled as he pulled his drink closer.

"Oh, there's something else that I need to share with you." Crowley called as Dean and Angelisa started to walk away. They stopped as Dean turned back.

"What is it?" Dean demanded. Still irritated with the withholding of information that had been revealed the last few days.

"Your brother has been working very hard to find you." Crowley stated as he fiddled with the umbrella that had come in his drink.

"I know that, get to the point."

"He may have had something to do with Lester selling his soul." Crowley said with a small shrug.

"He did, did he?" Dean mused.

"Send me the address." Dean said before moving away again and pulling Angelisa with him.

It was dark. Dean and Angelisa could see Mindy through her window, Dean was eye level with the lock, working on picking it when headlights pulling up distracted the two. They turned to see a silver car in the driveway, making out only one person in the vehicle. Dean and Angelisa snuck around to come up behind the car. The guy inside was watching the house intently when Dean popped open the passenger door and slid in while Angelisa did the same in the back. The guy jumped, startled to see Dean and Angelisa.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled.

"Let me guess – Lester?" Dean asked.

"I… Who are you?" Lester demanded. Dean smirked as he let his eyes flash black.

"Who do you think?" Dean asked.

"Whoa. Ohh!" Lester exclaimed, realization coming to his face as he looked at Dean before his eyes flashed to Angelisa in the back seat.

"Ohh." Dean mocked with a small smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Dean asked as he looked over the dumb ass.

"Well, my contact...Yeah, he, uh - he told me that, uh, this was happening, so I just wanted to come down and make sure it gets done right." Lester used his hand to make a small chopping motion as he pointed at the house.

"Ah. 'Cause you're the expert, huh?" Dean said sarcastically as Angelisa leaned forward to talk, Lester's eyes turning to her as he saw her move.

"Listen -and this is murder 101 -when you hire someone to kill your wife, you don't want to be around when the hit goes down. It's called an alibi." Angelisa said softly, but with a small, cruel smile.

"Yeah, I know what an alibi is. I watch "Franklin & Bash". Lester defended, only to make Dean and Angelisa roll their eyes.

"Super. Listen, you sold your soul for this crap, so -" Lester cut Dean off.

"It's not crap. It's my life. And she flushed it down the toilet." To his credit Lester did seem rather broken up.

"Les... I'm gonna say something to you. I need you to really listen to me. You're a loser. Your lady in there – she's a North Dakota 8. You're a 4 1/2, Max. Now, I don't blame her for stepping out – especially if she found you were messing around first." Dean and Angelisa watched with critical eyes as Lester shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No. Oh, no. I-I wasn't..." Dean cocked an eyebrow at Lester as he tried to defend himself from the allegation.

"Uh – How do you know?" He asked when he saw neither assassin was buying it.

"Well, you just got that, uh, pervy, "I'd do anything to nail my secretary" look." Dean snarked.

"Oh. No. T-that – it's different when guys do it."

"Really?" Angelisa asked she leaned in closer, glaring at the stupid man in front of her. Lester's eyes flashed to her, he gulped and tried scooting away as he registered the angry look she was giving him.

"Yeah. It's called "science". I wouldn't expect a woman to understand." Dean then turned an angry glare to the man.

"Oh." Dean's temper flaring. Sure he'd had his share of one night stands, but during the few short relationships that he'd had, he'd never even thought of cheating, it was a moral line even he didn't cross.

"Men aren't built for monogamy...because of evolution. We're – we're – we're programmed, you know, to -to spread our seed." Dean nodded like he was understanding what Lester said while Angelisa's temper flared to a dangerous level. Just when Angelisa was about to snap, Dean pulled back his hand back, punching Lester in the face with enough force to make his head snap back and break his nose. Blood began pouring from the moronic man's face as he brought his hands up with a cry of pain.

"Ohh! Ow!"

"Like I said – loser, with a capital 'L', rhymes with 'you suck'." Angelisa gave Lester a dark smile while he spluttered through the blood pouring from his nose.

"Yeah, well, you're just punk-ass demons! And you work for me now. So get in there and do your job, you freaks!" Dean fixed Lester with an icy glare while Angelisa leaned back in the seat with a laugh, both incredulous of the man's audacity.

"You're wrong Les, but even if you were right, what are you gonna do? You gonna watch, huh? Is that what you like to do, Lester? Watch? Well, watch this." Dean pulled out the first blade and plunged it into Lester's chest, smiling as he watched Lester gasp for breath as blood began to ooze from the wound, Lester fought for a couple seconds before he went still and he stopped breathing.

Crowley and his little minions were in a sort of meeting when Dean and Angelisa walked into the bar that Crowley had texted the address of. Crowley perked up when they walked in, more than bored of the issues that seemed to so intrigue his servants. Crowley quickly stood and moving toward them as they walked closer.

"Dean! How did it go?"

"Fine. Fine. Uh... He's dead, and you're right -I-I feel amazing." Crowley started to look concerned.

"He?" Crowley asked confused.

"Uh, Lester." Dean grinned and shrugged.

"The client? You killed the client?" Crowley's voice began to climb as he spoke. Disbelief coloring his tone and face as he looked at Dean.

"Does it matter? He was a douche. Now he's a dead douche."

"Of course it matters! The deal was one dead wife for one soul. The wife's not dead, I don't get the soul. It's math." Crowley said simply.

"Well...There you go." Dean said and moved to leave. Crowley turned his attention to Angelisa.

"And where were you in all this? I thought you would be able to keep him on task. That you would understand that you kill who you're paid to kill, no more, no less." Angelisa just gave an uncaring shrug while Dean turned around with cold eyes, he looks Crowley in the eyes as he brings his hands up and shoves Crowley away from her, sending Crowley sprawling on the floor. Dean and Angelisa chuckled, the other demons unsure of what to do begin smirking till Crowley turns a glare to them, making them stop instantly.

"Is something funny?"

"No, sir." They answered.

"Good." Crowley growls as he pushes himself up from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crowley asks as he brings his attention back to Dean.

"Oh, whatever I want." Dean states as he stares back at Crowley coldly.

"Really? Because I think you don't know what you want. Tell me, Dean – what are you? A demon? If so, why isn't Lester's wife dead? Did you feel sorry for her? So maybe you're human. Except you have those pretty black peepers and you're working alongside me. Why don't you do us all a great big favor and PICK A BLOODY SIDE?!"

"Or what?" Dean took a threatening step closer.

"Hmm? Go ahead. Make a move. See how it ends. I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. When I need to kill, I'll call. Until then, stay out of my way." Crowley looked a little scared, but tried to hide it.

"Fine. It's over." Crowley turned to face his minions as he spoke.

"What can I say? Crazy ones - well, they're good for a fling, but they're not relationship material."

"Are you done?" Dean asked slightly amused, but completely unimpressed.

"We're done. You know what, Dean? It's not me. It's you." Crowley motioned to his minions and they followed him out of the bar. Angelisa snorted as the door slammed behind Crowley on his way out.

"That was the most painful break up I've ever witnessed. Didn't realize you and Crowley had such a profound connection." Dean smirked and shook his head.

"We didn't." Dean strolled over to the bar, grabbing glasses and a bottle of booze from behind. He poured them each a line of shots before putting the bottle down on the counter. Angelisa smirked before picking up her first shot and held it up in a cheers gestured.

"To freedom." Dean smirked again, raising his own glass.

"To freedom." He repeated before they both downed the first shot.

Dean and Angelisa spent the afternoon in the empty bar. A couple drinks, a couple make out sessions, a couple rounds of sex and Dean watching Angelisa dance around the little stage singing the songs she recognized on the karaoke machine. Dean had this uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he watched her, he couldn't quite name it, but he knew he couldn't fight it. He knew he shouldn't be feeling anything, that the mark had turned him into a demon and that demons didn't have feelings, _he_ hadn't had feelings till that second night he'd spent with Angelisa.

"Oh, you'll like this one, babe." Angelisa called as she clicked on a new song. The music was a little too much pop for Dean's taste but he under stood what she was talking about when she started singing the words. Angelisa smiled flirtatiously as she moved closer to Dean.

 _I'm not Snow White,_

 _but I'm lost inside this forest._

 _I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

 _but I think the wolves have got me._

 _Don't want your stilettos!_

 _I'm not, not Cinderella…_

 _I don't need a knight,_

 _so baby take off all your armor!_

 _You be the beast,_

 _and I'll be the beauty, beauty._

 _Who needs true love,_

 _as long as you love me truly?_

 _I want it all,_

 _but I want ya more!_

 _Will you wake me up boy_

 _if I bite your poison apple?_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

Dean smirked at the line. She thought she was funny with the irony in the song. Angelisa's smile got bigger as she saw Dean's reaction to the lyrics, exactly what she had wanted as he pulled her closer to him with a deep chuckle.

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland_

Angelisa leaned in close to Dean ear to whisper the line. Dean chuckled before setting to work on her neck. Kissing along the column till he reached the spot under her ear that made her breath hitch every time he sucked on it.

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _Wonderland wonderland_

Angelisa tugged on Dean's arm to make him stand as she started to grind herself against his body. Dean complied, standing and moving with her across the room.

 _When I lay my head down_

 _to go to sleep at night…_

 _My dreams consist of things_

 _that'll make you wanna hide._

 _Don't let me in ya your tower_

 _Show me your magic powers!_

Angelisa walked backward till she felt the old piano against her back. Dean took the line as his cue and lifted her up onto the lid of the piano to catch her at a new angle, eliciting a yelp from her at the unexpected movement.

 _I'm not afraid to face_

 _a little bit of danger, danger!_

 _I want the love,_

 _the money and the perfect ending_

 _You want the same as I, I,_

 _So stop pretending!_

 _I wanna show you how_

 _good we could be together…_

 _I wanna love you through the night,_

 _we'll be a sweet disaster!_

Dean's hands had made their way up to Angelisa's hair and began to gently tug the satiny red ribbon that held her hair in a thick braid.

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _Wonderland wonderland_

Dean had turned his attention back to Angelisa's neck as she wiggled against him, she was giving up singing along with the song as Dean's knee made it's way between her legs and applied pressure exactly where she wanted it. She crossed her legs behind his back and her hands fought to find purchase in the muscles of his back that she could feel through his shirt.

 _I believe in you and me_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales…_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta'_

 _I believe in you and me_

 _wonderland_

Angelisa began to fight with Dean's belt when he froze, hearing the sound of the door opening behind him. He slowly reached down and grabbed hold of Angelisa's hands while slowly moving up her neck to her ear to whisper.

 _Take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

take me ta' wonderland

"Someone's here." Her mind cleared with those two words and she discretely glanced over Dean's shoulder to see a tall man with a mop of brown hair creeping into the room. Angelisa gave Dean a small nod. Dean caressed down Angel's leg to her boot where he pulled out the knife she kept hidden there.

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

 _take me ta' wonderland_

As the song ended Dean could hear boots walking across the wooden floor. He relaxed as he recognize the familiar foot falls and set the knife down on the top of the piano, pulling himself away from Angelisa.

"Hiya, Sam."

Dean fully extracted himself from Angelisa and she sat up, adjusting her shirt. Dean turned around to face his brother with a scowl. Sam looked uncertain as he eyed his brother and the woman that was sitting behind him.

"Who winged you?" Dean asked curiously as he looked at Sam's arm held up in a sling.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Dean said with a small shake of his head.

"I told you to let me go." Dean continued as he strolled toward the bar to collect the drink and the first blade that he had left there when Angel had pulled him away.

"You know I can't do that." Sam stated before clearing his throat.

"By the way, your, uh, pal Crowley...Sold you out." Dean smirked and gave Sam a shrug.

"Sounds like him." Dean to a final swig from his glass before setting it back down on the bar.

"Dean, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?" Cure him? Angelisa looked between Dean and his brother, his very _human_ seeming brother. She started to panic, she didn't want to admit it, but being with Dean was more than a convenience and she didn't want his brother to take him away to be cured. Angelisa slowed reached out for the knife Dean had left on the piano, watching as the brother's continued to talk.

"Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?" Dean fired off at his brother as he walked past him to where the higher end liquor was behind the counter. A weight seemed to be taken off Angelisa's chest when Dean said that. He didn't want to go back to whatever life he's had before. He didn't want to leave her.

"That was Crowley." Sam accused and Dean smirked as he shook his head.

"It really wasn't."

"Is it this girl then?" Sam asked as he pointed a finger behind himself at Angelisa who was slowly getting off the piano, the knife pushed into her back pocket.

"It doesn't matter, all right? 'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it." Sam said, spiking Angel's anger, couldn't he see that his brother didn't want that?

"Will we? 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out... with my teeth. I'm giving you a chance, Sam. You should take it, and leave the girl out of it." Sam seemed startled and surprised as he glanced between his brother and the girl that he hadn't realized was moving closer when he had been focused on his brother.

"I'm gonna have to pass." He said firmly and squared his stance.

"Well, I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me?" Dean asked sarcastically as he took a drink from his new glass.

"No."

"Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming." Sam looked down sadly, with a nod as if he was thinking.

"Well, I don't care. Because you are my brother. And I'm here to take you home." Dean chuckled and finished his drink and started laughing as he refilled the glass, making Angel smile from behind Sam.

"Hmm. Ah! 'You're my brother, and I'm here to take you home.' Yeah, what is this, a Lifetime movie? Huh? With your puppy-dog eyes? Oh, thanks, Sammy. I needed that." Dean laughed as he mocked Sam. Sam started to reach for something in his pocket, but stopped, turning to look as he heard Angelisa begin to speak behind him.

"What do you think Dean is capable of Sam? You don't truly think that he was parading around murdering innocent people? You've heard your brother, he doesn't want cured, it's time for you to let go and head home, Sam." Sam stared hard at her before he pulled out the demon cuffs. Angelisa looked at them curiously.

"You really think those are gonna work?" Dean asked as he watched his brother in disbelief.

"There's one way to find out." Sam said as he took a step toward Dean. Angelisa was about to lunge at Sam when a canister of tear gas comes flying in the back door. Angel dissolved into a coughing fit a couple feet away from Sam. She couldn't see anything through the smoke, but she fought to move. She thought she was going to pass out when she felt a pair of arms grab a hold of her and pull her up. She couldn't see anything till a door was thrown open and she was dragged outside. She continued to cough, but now she could see Dean, he did a quick once over before his face gained a murderous expression.

"Stay here." Dean growled before marching around the side of the building toward the back where who ever had thrown the tear gas had been. Angel coughed a few more times and began to pull herself together as air was once again allowed into her lungs. She ignored what Dean had told her and pulled herself to her feet to follow him around the building. Thankfully he'd had the sense to grab her jacket on the way out and had thrown it on the ground when they'd made it outside. Angel grabbed her gun from the pocket and staggered to follow Dean. She wasn't far behind him, she could hear him and another voice that didn't belong to Sam talking.

"Wow. It's really you." The voice said, an undertone of awe coloring his words.

"We met?" Dean asked.

"Talked on the phone." Angel made it to the corner of the building and glances around it to see a blond haired man holding Dean at gun point. She knew the gun couldn't do anything, but it still set her on edge.

"Right. Right. You're the guy who's supposed to put a bullet in Sammy's brain. Did you miss?" Dean taunted as he moved to circle the guy, bringing the stranger closer to where Angel could get a good shot at him.

"Well, I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro escape, he'd go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And now here we are, finally – Dean Winchester."

"Great. A groupie." Dean enthused with a small smirk.

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're that guy from that thing." Dean replied sarcastically with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nyack, New York, June 21, 2003."

"That supposed to ring a bell?" Dean shrugged.

"It was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, hey, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your old man. I'm just saying that he wasn't the first, and he certainly wasn't the last, and they all just kind of get blended up."

"I saw you...That night...After. You let me live. That was dumb – real dumb. I spent half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-o. And you're good. Oh, you're real good. But, you see, I'm better." Dean leaned forward with a smug smile to egg this Trenton on.

"Prove it. Take a shot." Angelisa lined up her shot, she was sure Dean could see her behind the man, but he hadn't made any indication that he could. As Trenton was coming to the end of his little speech, Angel clicked the safety off on her gun and rested her finger on the trigger. She was just about to pull when Trenton suddenly pulled his hand away from the trigger and put the gun away to pull out a knife.

"Now, that's not payback. This is payback." Trenton lunged at Dean and Angel dropped her gun to her side, moving closer to the fight as she tucked her gun into the back of her jeans. Dean dodged the attack and spun them with a grin. Trenton attacked again, but this time when Dean dodged he grabbed a hold of Trenton's arm and made him drop the knife before shoving him back against a car.

When Trenton tries to distract Dean with a punch while trying to take his legs out from under him, Dean dodges and grabs a hold of Trenton's leg, taking the gun out of it's holster on his leg and empties the clip onto the ground before he throws the gun to Angelisa. Trenton then notices the second presence and changes his stance to face both attackers.

"You know...And I'm just spit balling here, but, uh, maybe...you are not as good as you think you are." Dean taunts with an exaggerated shrug as he grins at Trenton and Angel, making her laugh. Trenton then crouches into a martial arts pose that makes Dean and Angel chuckle.

"Oh! You know Kung Fu?" Dean asks slightly impressed.

"I know everything." Trenton stated making Dean laugh.

"Well, come on." Dean invited as he crouched down too.

Trenton attacked using pure brute force as he moved toward Dean head on. Dean easily deflected him, sending him back toward the car before Trenton attacked again. Dean was quickly becoming bored and allowed one hit before he flipped Trenton face down on the ground. Angelisa moved a little closer when she saw that Trenton was struggling to move, his arm shaking as he fought to push himself up off the cold ground.

"What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here and say "my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," And I'd just roll over? Well, that's just – it makes me sad." Dean says as he leans over Trenton mockingly. Angel watches the scene intently and notices as Trenton reaches down to grab something from his side. Before she can say anything Trenton springs at Dean and slashes him across the face with a knife. Dean's head snaps to the side.

"Ugh!" Before Trenton got the chance to do anymore damage, Angelisa had her gun in hand, the safety off and was firing a round into the meat of Trenton's calf. Trenton let out a cry as he dropped the knife to try to grab at the wound but Dean had already spun back around and had his hand around Trenton's throat. Dean hauled him off the ground so that Trenton was staring Dean in the face as the cut on his face healed itself before Trenton's eyes.

"You have no idea what you walked into here, do you? None." Dean growled.

"What are you?" Trenton choked out.

"I'm a demon." Dean smiled and allowed his eyes to flash black. Dean head butted him, sending Trenton stumbled backward despite the wound to his leg, followed by a punch to the face. Trenton was still reeling when Dean kneed him in the gut, making him hunch over so Dean could spin him around and throw him back into the parked car. Dean allowed him to lay on the ground for a second, just long enough for Trenton to realize that Dean had been taking it easy on him before. When Trenton started to moved, Dean grabbed him with both hands by his jacket and hauled him up to slam him back against the car to punch him in the face again before pulling out his blade and holding it to Trenton's throat as he was breathing hard.

"Do it! You said if you saw me, you would kill me, so do it!" Trenton yelled once he realized there was no getting away from Dean. Dean seemed to ponder the idea for a second before making up his mind.

"I guess I changed my mind." He stated darkly before he simply let go and stepped away from the bleeding, broken man in front of him, watches as he slides down the side of the car, all but knocked out. Angelisa caught the movement of Sam out of the corner of her eye, but wasn't fast enough as Sam landed a punch to the side of her head, sending her to the ground, but not unconscious. Dean turned as he heard the punch and saw Angel fall to the ground. He angrily took a step toward Sam only to have holy water thrown in his face. He yelled out, raising his hands up to protect himself only to have the demon cuffs slapped onto his wrist.

"Stop! It's over! It's over." Sam yelled as Dean growled and glared up at him.

* * *

Music by The Pretty Reckless. In the next part there is a song by Natalia Kills. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't think about or pay Angelisa much attention as he fought with Dean to get him into the back of the Impala. When he went around the corner, Angel forced herself to get up and follow him. Her head pounded with a head ache and she stumbled a few times, but she managed to stay upright. Once Dean secured inside the Impala, she took her phone out of her pocket and when Sam turned to grab a bag out of the old truck he had come in Angel threw the phone into the back seat with Dean. Dean looked down at the device before looking up and catching sight of Angel as she slunk behind a nearby dumpster. He smiled and gentle nudged the device under the seat where Sam wouldn't be able to see it when he came back.

Angelisa scowled as she watched Crowley appear near the truck Sam had driven in with. Apparently Crowley had made a deal with Dean's brother after Dean and Crowley had had their little disagreement.

"A pleasure doing business." Crowley stated as he held out his hand for the blade in Sam's hands.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Sam asked as he glanced between the blade and Crowley hesitantly. Crowley shrugged.

"Toss it into a volcano, leave it on the Moon. I'll get creative. Believe me, I don't want Dean getting his hands on the precious any more than you do. Your brother knows I ratted. He tends to hold a grudge. I don't want to get...Boned." Sam sighed, but handed the demon the blade while Dean watched, scowling from the car.

"This doesn't make us square. If I see you again -" Sam threatened, but Crowley seemed far from fazed. A far cry from when Dean threatened him. Apparently Dean was the scary one of the duo.

"Oh, stop it, Samantha. No one likes a tease." Crowley taunted before he disappeared, blade in hand. Sam sighed and turned back to the car and climbing into the driver's seat. Dean watched Angelisa as Sam pulled out of the parking lot. He wasn't worried about her being on her own. She had been fine before him and she was more than dangerous enough on her own to be fine till she found them again back at the bunker. Dean watched from the rear window as she came out from her hiding spot and headed back toward the back of the building.

When the Impala was far enough down the road, Angel slipped from her hiding spot and went back to the rear of the building. Trenton was still slumped against the car. He acted like he was passed out when he heard her approaching, but Angel knew better, she could see the way his eyes twitched and the small, fidgeting movements that his fingers made. She squatted down a foot in front of him, far enough away that she could counteract any last tricks he thought he had up his sleeve.

"You can quit acting now, they're gone and I know you're awake." Trenton's eyes slowly opened and he glared at her.

"What do you want? You going to finish me off for your boyfriend?" Angelisa smiled as she shook her head.

"No, he left you alive for a reason." Trenton groaned as he shifted his position.

"The next time you want someone knocked off, call a professional. We tend to get things done without allowing people to create a vendetta."

"And lastly, I would advise not going after Dean again. Next time you might not be so lucky as to have him in such a giving mood." Angel stood up and pulled Trenton's gun from her pocket before laying it on the ground. The clip was still on the other side of the lot, Angel didn't fear Trenton getting to it before she could get around the building to the truck Sam had left behind.

After searching out and removing the tracking device that Trenton had placed on the truck, Angelisa drove to the bar a couple towns over where she had left her own car. Once in her own car she had access to her computer and the website that she could track her phone GPS with. The car had been heading south for hours. It was another several hours before the signal suddenly dropped off the map just inside the Kansas state line.

Hoping her phone hadn't been found, Angelisa pushed down hard on the accelerator, rocketing down the interstate toward Kansas. It was a little less than an eleven hour round trip before Angelisa pulled up to where the phone had last given off a signal. It meant that the phone had either been turned off or Dean was within a mile from her current location. Angelisa kept her eyes open as she drove through the middle of nowhere. She hadn't seen any type of buildings for a couple miles as she drove along side barren fields on a dirt road more suited to tractors than cars. The other side of the road was edged by a small mountain range. She was almost ready to give up and return to town when she spotted something strange up ahead. It almost looked like an old, abandoned factory building, but had a well worn path that lead around back.

Angelisa drove a couple more minutes down the road before pulling off the road and doubling back on foot. She followed the worn path cautiously and found Dean's Impala parked outside a stairwell that lead down to a reinforced metal door. It was the only way inside that she had seen and she wasn't liking her odds of making it inside without tipping off someone that she was there. Angel took a deep breath before trying the handle, she was half surprised when it opened and with only a low creaking noise. When the door opened enough for her to get through Angelisa slipped inside and slowly closed the door behind her. She turned to look around her and was shocked to not see an abandoned factory building in disrepair, but some sort of bunker. The door she had come through was the entrance to a balcony that over looked a large room with a table in the center.

Angel quietly crept down the staircase and walked along the wall to a doorway. She held still and listened hard to hear anything that was going on. From where she stood she could see that the other doorway in the room lead to a kitchen type area and she doubted she would find Dean in there, so she slipped into the other hallways and began walking down the corridor. She walked passed at least a dozen doors and down the curve of the hallway before it came to a 'T'. She stood still, listening intently. She could hear someone talking down to the right, she quietly crept down the hall freezing when she heard a pained groan coming from the same place.

There was a room further down the hall that didn't have a closed door, the door was open allowing her hear what was going on inside. She moved closer and peaked inside to see a room full of shelving units packed with musty boxes and files. One unit was pulled away from the others and revealed Dean tied to a chair inside a weird looking symbol on the ground with Sam standing over him with an empty syringe in his hand. Angel ducked out of the room as Sam started to move, she quickly moved to the next closest door and silently slipped into the thankfully unlocked room. She listened to what she presumed to be Sam slamming the metal door behind him and walking away down the corridor that Angel had walked through just minutes before.

Angel waited a minute, making sure Sam wasn't coming right back before she slipped back out of the room and entered the door that he had closed on his way out. Angel crept into the room and closer to Dean who was still sitting in the chair, sweating and groaning from whatever his brother had injected him with. Dean looked up at the noise with a glare, expecting to see Sam. He was surprised when he saw Angelisa, but was grateful none the less as his eyes focused on her.

"Dean!" She whispered as she hurried into the room.

"Hey, Angel" Dean ground out.

"Took you long enough." Dean attempted to tease with a strained laugh as Angel set to work on the cuffs that kept him in the chair.

"I could only get so close with the signal on the phone, I was on my own once the signal died." She explained as she picked the cuff's lock. The cuffs popped open, allowing Dean to move and rip out of the ropes that had been holding him in place since Sam had dragged him inside the bunker. Dean quickly grabbed Angel by the waist and pulled her up for a deep kiss. She moaned into the kiss before Dean pulled away with a little smile.

"I'm so glad to see you." He said.

"Thought you'd be." She replied as she took a step back to leave. Dean cleared his throat making Angel turn back to look at him, still standing in place within the circle at his feet.

"Mind letting me out?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Angel looked at him confused before looking down at the paint on the floor.

"You telling me that a little paint is holding you captive?" She asked and Dean scowled.

"Not once you break the line." He replied, gesturing to the outer line of the circle at Angel's feet. Angel rolled her eyes, but brought out her knife to scratch a thick line through the paint, breaking the seal and allowing Dean to move out into the rest of the room.

"Much better." He grinned as he pulled Angel to him, leading her out of the room and back into the corridor.

"It should be a couple minutes before Sam notices I'm gone." Dean said as he almost blindly moved through the halls, his eyes only leaving her to flicker to one thing or another as they walked stealthily through the bunker. Dean lead her to the kitchen, leaving her in the middle of the room as he walked over to one of the drawers, pulling it open and began rummaging through it. Angelisa waited quietly as Dean picked up a cleaver from the drawer, looking it over before something else caught his attention. He dropped the cleaver back into the drawer and picked up a claw head hammer instead. Dean turned to Angelisa with a grin, but Angel didn't grin back.

"Dean he doesn't know your free yet, let's get the hell out of here before he figures it out." She urged but Dean just shook his head as he looked at her, almost as if he was disappointed.

"Dean! Please! I don't want to lose you!" She pleaded and that brought Dean pause. He'd never heard her beg, not when she thought he was going to kill her, not in a moment of passion, never.

"That's exactly why I have to do this. If I don't stop him he's going to chase us down till he gets what he wants and there's only one way to make sure that never happens." Dean stared into Angel's eyes to make sure she understood what he was saying. She sighed, but nodded before looking away.

"What do we need to do?" Dean grinned and quickly kissed her again before straightening up.

"Follow my lead." Dean says before yelling out.

"Come on, Sammy! Don't you want to hang out with your big brother? Spend a little quality time?" Dean gently leads Angel by the elbow across the main room to the same hallway she has started her search for him in. Angelisa follows Dean as he stalks down the hall eyeing the doors, looking for something. They reach the 'T' in the hallway where Angel had first heard Dean when Dean cocks his head a little and back tracks to the last door they passed. Dean looks over the door before he suddenly kicks it open. Angel flinches a little from the loud 'bang' the door gives but moves closer to look. Inside was obviously a bedroom. A bed in the middle of the back wall with a desk to the left, a record player next to it. Guns hung from the wall, the only sort of 'decoration' to the room. It was plain and simple and oddly enough, completely Dean.

Angel didn't get much of a chance to look over the room before the lights went out, leaving flashing red bulbs for lighting and an annoying alarm sound throughout the bunker. Dean slowly turns to look at the flashing bulb and down the hall with a small smile, almost like he was proud of the display.

"Smart, Sam! Locking the place down. Doors won't open. I get it. But here's the thing; I don't want to leave! Not 'til I find you!" Dean yells and Angel has lost all her nerve. She was only a gun for hire, she was used to the kill, the blood, the mess, the clean up. Her job was simple, get the target within your sights and pull the trigger, not this. She didn't raid a building and search out it's occupants. Dean seemed totally at ease with the turn of events though and for the first time Angel wondered what Dean's past must have been like that this didn't faze him.

There was noise down the hall that caused Dean to start in it's direction. Angel followed quietly, pulling the knife she had hidden in her jacket. She felt ashamed to be scared. She had been taught and trained better than this, but in the face of a siege she was shaken to the core.

"Sammy! You're just making this worse for yourself, man! Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame yourself for me getting loose. All that blood you pumped into me to make me human… Well. The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil's Trap? Well, I just walked right across it. It smarted, but still." Angel looked at Dean confused, but he simply pressed his fingers to his lips.

Dean knew exactly where he was going as he lead Angel back through the maze of hallways to a room she couldn't be sure if she's passed or not. Dean yanked open a drawer and shook his head when he noticed something about the contents of the drawer. He slammed it back shut and stalked back out of the room. As they moved through the hall the alarm got louder, indicating they were getting closer to the source of the noise. Dean paused as he was about to round a corner, turning back to Angel before ushering her back down the hall a little ways. He threw open a door and pushed her inside.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Dean spun on his heal, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Dean!" Angel called, but it was already too late. He had already shut the door, leaving her alone in some barren room with only bookcases full of dusty objects. She didn't dare follow him, knowing she wouldn't be able to find him in the confusing layout of the bunker, he had left her there for a reason and he knew where to find her. She looked around the room apprehensively, looking for another weapon if she needed one. She still had her gun but she knew better than to shot it in such a confined space, she didn't want to accidentally shoot herself, she wasn't like Dean, she wouldn't be able to heal in a matter of seconds.

Dean hadn't been gone long when the alarm suddenly stopped. The bulbs stopped flashing red, returning to the normal yellowish, white color they had been earlier. Angel froze as she listened to the deathly silence that was suddenly very prevalent. She didn't hear talking or fighting, she didn't even hear the sound of heavy boots on the tile floor. It was completely silent, at least for a couple seconds before there was a loud bang of what she guessed to be a door and the metallic sound of something metal hitting the floor. Then there was shouting, Sam voice raised, she guessed talking to Dean but his voice was too muffled by the space and doors between them and Angelisa for her to make out what all was being said.

"Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you're still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments." Her heart started pounding again in her chest and she renewed her searched for a better weapon. Treatments, that's what Sam had been doing to Dean? The 'treatments' must have been what had caused the pain Dean had obviously been feeling when she'd heard him yell out and what had been making him groan and sweat when she had been able to get close enough to free him from the little makeshift prison. There was a pause when Angel couldn't hear anything, but then there was a the sound of breaking wood.

"You act like I want to be cured!" She heard Dean yell before the sound of more breaking wood.

"Dean, stop that! Look, I don't want to use this blade on you!" Sam shouted.

"That sucks for you, doesn't it? 'Cause you really mean that!"

"Look, if you come out of that room, I won't have a choice!"

"Sure you will! And I know which one you'll make. Isn't that right, Sammy? But see … Here's the thing: I'm lucky. Oh, hell, I'm blessed! 'Cause there's just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain't no choice at all."

"Sammy?"

"Come on, Sammy! Let's have a beer, talk about it. I'm tired of playing. Let's finish this game!" Angel could hear footfalls coming, but couldn't tell if they were Dean's or Sam's as she hunkered down behind the door to the room, her knife held at the ready in case Sam came in the room. The footsteps passed the room quickly before another set followed. These slower, a little heavier as they made their way toward the door. Angel held her breath as she heard them stop outside the door, the handle turning in front of her as she readied herself.

She almost lunged at him, but let out a breath when she saw it was Dean. He gestured with his hand for her to follow him and she did, quickly and as quietly as he did. His pace didn't change, he was calm and unhurried. His body not giving away anything about what was going on beyond his stony exterior. Dean slowed even more as he came to a curve in the hallway, he motioned for Angel to stay put, lifting her arm with the knife in front of her. She nodded and swallowed back her unease as she readied herself for anything. Sam was only human, his size would give him an advantage, but Angel knew what she was doing, she would be able to put up a hell of a fight if she had to.

She heard his footfalls maybe thirty seconds before she saw his shadow approaching the corner in front of her. Angel braced herself, tightening her grip on the knife and squaring her stance as Sam came closer. Sam was surprised when he stepped around the corner and found the girl from the bar standing in front of him instead of his brother. She smiled from behind the knife she held at the ready.

"Hello, Sam." She said. Sam almost lowered the knife he was holding, but felt the presence behind him just in time to duck as Dean swung the hammer at his head. Sam dodged, seeing the hammer lodged in the wall where his head had once been. Sam didn't give Dean any time to retrieve the weapon before he was placing the knife at Dean's throat, positioning Dean so that Sam could see the girl behind Dean, preventing her from attacking him. Dean smiled as he looked at Sam, not the least bit fazed by his current position.

"Well … Look at you. Do it. It's all you." Dean taunted. Sam kept his focus on his brother, but that didn't stop him from noticing how Angelisa tensed up, the coil of her body becoming tighter as she prepared to make a move. Sam also spotted something else when his glance had flickered over Dean's shoulder. Sam took a small step back, removing the knife from Dean's throat. Dean smiled, eyes turning black at the same time the girl relaxes just a tad. When Dean takes a step forward neither of them were expecting or prepared for Cas has he appeared in front of the girl and grabbed Dean from behind. Sam bobbed around Dean and Cas as they began to struggle and moved at the girl, trying to grab her arm before she got the chance to slash one of them with it. She surprised Sam with a hard kick to the knee that almost knocked him off balance before driving the knife downward. Sam managed to land a hit to the crease of her arm, stopping the momentum of the knife. She grunted before she was trying to twist away, going for another angle. This time Sam managed to grab her wrist, twisting till she dropped the knife onto the floor.

Being able to see Angelisa and Sam fighting made Dean fight harder against Cas, who was already having a hard time. Dean saw as Sam tackled Angelisa to the ground, getting her into a choke hold. She struggled harder for a few, long seconds before the lack of oxygen made her pass out while Cas kept speaking in Dean's ear.

"It's over." Cas said as his eyes glowed blue with the energy it was taking to keep Dean contained.

"Dean, it's over." Dean yelled out before he too lost consciousness.

Her head hurt, that was the first thing Angelisa noticed when she started to come to. When she tried to move her hands to rub at the sore muscles of her neck she found she couldn't move them. Her eyes flew open, darting around the room. She was in the same room Dean had been held in before, he was once again cuffed to the same chair, his head hanging low, trapped inside the repainted symbol on the floor. She fought to move, looking down to see her arms and legs tied to a chair of her own in the corner of the room.

Sam and the other man watched her from across the room, having heard her groan as she had started to stir. They watched as she started to struggle in earnest, the ropes biting into her wrists, leaving angry red marks. The man in the trench coat that she had last seen struggling with Dean walked toward her and she continued struggling with the ropes as she looked up to glare at him.

"Fighting the ropes is useless." He said as he came to a stop in front of her. Her fighting stopped, but she still stared defiantly up at him.

"What is your name?" He asked. She remained quiet, a snarky smile coming to her face. The man in the trench coat sighed.

"She has definitely been around Dean for a while." He muttered as he took in the smile, much like the one Dean would get when he would face down something he knew was a little too dangerous for him to be dealing with.

"Why don't you just continue to call me 'the girl'." She snarked as she looked passed the man in front of her to Sam still on the other side of the room.

"Why not Rosaline?" Sam asked. It was a name Crowley had mentioned during their conversation and he thought he'd surprise her by knowing her name, but was if fact the one surprised when her scowl turned vicious.

"That's _**not**_ my name." She spat with so much venom that Cas took a step back away from the angry woman in front of him.

"Then what is it?" Cas asked, making Angel turn her scowl on him.

"None of your concern." She growled.

"We could always do this the hard way." Cas suggested as he turned to look at Sam. Sam sighed, but shook his head.

"No. If she doesn't want to tell us, let her be." Sam said and turned to the table that sat behind him. Opening a cloth that held two more syringes. He pulled out one and moved over the Dean. Angel's eyes darted between Sam, Dean, and the needle as he moved closer to the unconscious demon.

"What are you doing?" She demanded with a rough jerk to the ropes holding her in place.

"Getting my brother back." Sam said, not even sparing her a glance as he stabbed the needle into Dean's arm. Dean stirred, his body convulsing a couple time as whatever was in the syringe took affect. Dean's eyes opened as he released a shout, jerking at the cuffs that kept him in the chair as his eyes flashed black. Angel watched anguished as Dean struggled against his restraints, sweat pouring down his face as he groaned through the pain.

Sam left the room after a while, leaving Cas to watch over Dean and Angel. When the pain died down a little Dean gained enough control over himself to look up, glaring when he saw Cas, but his eyes softening when he saw Angel tied in the corner of the room. Regret and a different type of pain passed over Dean's face as he looked at her. He knew this was what she had been fearing, that Sam was going to take him away, one way or another.

"Why is she in here?" Dean rasped out as he turned to glare at Cas again.

"She attacked Sam." He replied coldly.

"She doesn't belong here. Let her go." Dean demanded, but Cas held firm.

"No. Not till Sam finishes the last dose." Dean scowled.

"She doesn't need to see what's going to happen. You got me locked up nice and tight. Let her go." Cas tilted his head as he analyzed Dean, seeming to compute something in his head.

"You care for her." Cas stated, seeming amazed at the thought.

"If I do will you take her out?" Dean demanded.

"No." Cas clammed up after that as Dean began to hurl insults and angry comments at him. The verbal battery continued when Sam returned to the room a while later. Sam glanced down at his watch, before looking over to Cas. Cas nodded and moved to stand behind Dean while Sam moved to the table and picked up the final syringe. Dean glared at his brother as he moved closer.

"Don't." Dean growled as Sam stopped in front of him.

"It's the only way." Sam said, Dean tried to lunge forward at the same time Cas grabbed a hold of his head, holding him still for Sam to administer the last dose of the cure while Angel renewed her fight against her restraints, tears forming in her eyes as she knew she was about to lose Dean.

Dean roared as Sam stabbed the needle into his arm, pushing the plunger down before yanking it out. The needle made another mark, just like the others on Dean's arm. Dean fought for a couple minutes before he stops, his head falls forward, his chin touched his chest. Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a long minute before Dean slowly raised his head, his black eyes fading to green as he blinked. Dean looked uncertainly at Sam and then at Cas when he walked around the chair to stand in front of Dean.

"You look worried, fellas." Sam quickly splashed Dean with holy water receiving no reaction, Cas and Sam seemed to release a collective breath of relief while Angel's heart moved into her throat as she fought back tears. They had done it, they had cured Dean. Sam smiled and quickly undid the cuffs so he could hug his brother.

"Welcome back, Dean." It's a long couple seconds before they seem to remember the woman tied up in the corner of the room. Sam and Cas give Dean a concerned look while he locks eyes with Angel. Angel chokes back the sob that's fighting it's way up her throat, barely able to contain herself as she stares him in the eyes.

"You guys mind giving us a minute?" Dean asks, not taking his eyes off Angel. Sam and Cas hesitate before slowly retreating from the room, closing the door behind them to allow Dean and Angel some privacy. Dean moves closer and gently unties the ropes from her wrists and ankles before stepping back to allow her to stand. Neither knows what to do as they stand staring at each other. Not knowing what else to do, Dean shifts uncomfortable as he looked at Angel, she can see flickers of emotions in his eyes, but his face remains void.

What was she supposed to do now? Was this Dean like the one she had come to know? Where were they supposed to go from here? She'd liked being a nomad with him, drifting from town to town, bar to bar. What would he be like now? Sure he had lived through the 'cure', but had she still lost him? Dean lifted a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing at the soreness that was there.

"Do you need a ride somewhere? Back to your car, into town?" He asked, unable to think of anything else that wouldn't send them into an emotional black hole. Angel bit the inside of her cheek as she felt her heart break in her chest a little more.

"That's it? Do I need a ride?" She asked, a single tear fell down her face but she turned her head away from him to try to collect herself as she quickly wiped it away. She refused to show him weakness.

"Did I really mean that little to you?" She whispered, she almost hoped he didn't hear her so he wouldn't give her the answer that would break her more.

"No." Dean said and Angel turned her head a little.

"No, you didn't mean little to me. Did you know demons aren't supposed to feel emotions? They're supposed to be emotional dead ends." Dean gently placed his hand on her arm, making her turn more to look at him.

"Angel I don't think you realize that you accomplished something that people thought was impossible. You made me care. I would have killed anything for you, done anything to make you happy." Another tear fell down Angel's face as two words stuck in her head.

" _Would_ have?" She asked brokenly, she'd already done it, she'd lost him faster than she thought was possible. Dean looked pained for a second before he used his free hand to grab her other arm, turning her to look at him fully.

"That's not what I meant. My feelings aren't the issue here. I'm not a demon anymore. I'm not the same. There won't be anymore bar hopping from town to town, long days of drinking, murder and rolling in the sheets. I'm giving you an out." Angel looked at Dean in disbelief.

"You think I was sticking around for the booze and the sex?" She asked and Dean's gaze dropped to the floor, his grip becoming looser on her arms. Angel's temper flared as she ripped her arms away from him while Dean stood stock still, accepting her anger.

"I stuck around that first day because I thought you were going to kill me, after that I stayed because I _wanted_ to, Dean!" She said as she stepped back away from him. Dean looked at her surprised.

"Do you think I would have come here, if that was all I wanted? I don't need someone to supply me with alcohol, I didn't need to stay with you to get sex. When I came after you, for all I knew your brother was going to kill me, but I came anyway to get to you, to save you from what you said you didn't want." Dean was stunned as he looked at the woman in front of him. No one had ever done that for him before. No one had placed him first in their list of priorities before when the motive hadn't been life or death. He didn't know how to react.

Before Dean knew what he was doing he stepped forward, grabbing Angel by her arms again and pulling her to him. He leaned down, melding his lips with hers. She was shocked at first, but quickly reciprocated the action, the kiss becoming hungry. The kiss went on till they were both gasping for air, but still clinging to each other.

"You deserve the warning..." Dean said as he gained his breath back.

"You should know, even as a human I drink too much, my temper gets out of control some times because of the mark on my arm, I'm not a good man, Angel. My job pushes me to the brink and sometimes I fall off the edge." Dean pleaded with her through his eyes, ashamed of himself, begging her to take the out and save them both while she still could. Angel had never been comfortable expressing emotions other than anger and indifference, emotions had been shunned her whole life. But for Dean she allowed herself to be soft, to be gentle as she reached a hand up to his face, making him look at her when she spoke.

"If I had wanted a saint I wouldn't have stuck with a demon and the King of Hell, now would I?" Dean let out a self depreciating chuckle before he let his head fall to her shoulder. He knew they were screwed, but he couldn't bring himself to send her away. If what he had felt for her had given him pause as a demon, what he felt now was like being hit by a mac truck. If she felt anything like he did, she wouldn't be able to leave. Dean fought with himself, reliving what had happened when he'd gotten too close with Lisa. He knew Angel was different that she knew how to protect herself, he would only need to teach her a few things. He had a knot in his stomach at the thought of allowing another person into his life, another person that would be caught in the crossfire.

Angel carded her hand through Dean's hair as his head laid on her shoulder. She had an idea of what he was thinking about. The same thing she had fought herself on for years, the same thing that had kept her moving and never getting close to anyone. She had thought that she had found someone that would never be taken from her, but even with that not being completely true anymore she knew she didn't have to worry about him like she thought she'd have to worry.

They both came to their silent conclusions, Dean slowly wrapping his arms around Angel, pulling her in close while she wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other continued to card through his hair soothingly. They stood there for a long time, never moving, even when Sam had peeked in at one point to make sure they were still there. He had been astonished to find the two in such an intimate embrace. He'd quickly closed the door and disappeared once again down the hall.

They didn't know what the future would bring, they both feared and hoped, but for now that would be enough. They could both just them, slowly making the other more human than they ever hoped to be.


End file.
